Question: Express your answer in scientific notation. $5.8 \cdot 10^{1} - 7.4 \cdot 10^{0} = $
$\phantom{=}{5.8 \cdot 10^{1}} - 7.4 \cdot 10^{0}$ $={58 \cdot 10^{0}} - 7.4 \cdot 10^{0}$ $= (58-7.4)\cdot10^{0}$ $= 50.6\cdot10^{0}$ $=5.06\cdot10^{1}$